Worms Wiki:Manual of Style
''Please note: This Manual of Style is currently not in effect. It should be completed first. Please use the talk page of this article to suggest changes.'' The Worms Wiki's Manual of Style will guide editors on creating, editing and maintaining articles. It should always be used as a reference while editing. General guidelines Starting an article The first sentence(s) of each article should give a brief definition of the subject, with the name of the subject written in bold. Titles and game names Game names should be italicised. Shorthand titles should be avoided if possible, initials should be avoided at all times as there are too many games with similar initials. Album titles should be italicised and song titles in "quotations". Spelling and grammar Users are free to use either UK or US English. In case of an editing dispute, UK English will be the preferred kind of English, since the Worms games are developed in the UK. User pages, talk pages and blog posts are excluded from this preference. The writer can choose any kind of English on those pages. "Worm" must be capitalized at all times as it is in most Worms games, along with every weapon/utility name (e.g "Bazooka", not "bazooka") and other common nouns such as "Sheep" and "Crate". Articles should be written in the third person, e.g. "the player" rather than "you". Dates Date should be written as dd/Month/yyyy. For example: 13 January 2001. Trivia The trivia section should only include notable information that doesn't fit elsewhere in the article, not speculation or opinion. If something in trivia would better fit another section, it should be moved. Wikilinking Wikilinking should only be used on the first mention of a title, phrase or word in an article. Signing posts Normal edits should not be signed, while talk-page edits should always be signed. Signing can easily be done by writing ~~~~ at the end of your post. Page specific The following information will guide editors on how specific articles should be made-up. Game Titles Weapons and Utilities *Infobox **Pages should start with a weapon infobox. This includes: ***The type of weapon/utility. E.g. Thrown, Launched, Cluster, Air Strike, etc. ***The range of the weapon/utility. E.g. Long range, melee, whole map, etc. ***The damage of the weapon/utility. This will show the maximum amount of damage this weapon/utility can do to a certain worm. Abbreviations may be used here when the damage differs over games/generations. Values should be stated as xx HP. E.g. 10 HP, 100 HP or N/A when no damage is possible (as with the Electromagnet for example. ***The effect informs the reader in a single or few words what this weapon/utility does. E.g. Explosion, Digs through terrain, etc. ***The affected by sections informs the reader whether the weapon/utility is affected by gravity, wind or Electromagnets. Example: Bazooka. N/A should be used when this weapon/utility is not affected by any of these. ***The appears in section informs the reader in which game this weapon/utility has appeared first. *Intro **The first section of the article should be the intro. This explains the basic uses for this weapon/utility, when it first appeared and should mainly focus on making the reader enthusiastic about reading the rest of the article. This section does not have a header. *Description **The description will describe exactly what the weapon/utility does, how many damage it can deal and what it can/should be used for. *Wormopedia entry **If available, this section quotes the Wormopedia. Please note, this section should always be italicized. *Appearances **This section consists of sub-sections about each generation of games in which this weapon/utility appears. Each sub-section should inform the reader about generation-specific changes for this weapon/utility. *Tips & Tricks **This section contains an enumeration of tips and tricks on how to get the best out of this weapon/utility. *Trivia **The trivia includes interesting facts about this weapon/utility which do not fit anywhere else in the article. *See also **This includes links to similar weapons/utilities which might interest the reader. For example, the Banana Bomb can link to the Super Banana Bomb article. *Gallery **The gallery shows pictures of the weapon/utility in action in different games. Each picture should include a description which states the game in which the picture was taken. *Templates **Finally, the article ends with templates of generations which include this weapon/utility. This section does not have a header. Examples are: Template:1stGenWeapons, Template:2ndGenWeapons and Template:3rdGenWeapons.